Probando cosas nuevas
by Diosa de la muerte
Summary: Algunos personajes en un momento de arrebato han decidido probar algo nuevo. Este fic fue realizado para el reto "Lemon fanfiction II". La convocatoria fue hecha por los administradores de la página de Facebook "Por los que leemos fanfics de dragonball"


Este fic fue realizado para el reto:

**"Lemon fanfiction II" **

La convocatoria fue hecha por los administradores de la página de Facebook:

**"Por los que leemos fanfics de dragonball"**

Cabe señalar que ni Dragon Ball Z ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

**Probando cosas nuevas**

* * *

Yamcha y Bulma tuvieron un noviazgo muchos años, cada uno fue el primer amor del otro, obviamente como en toda relación había altibajos, el gran chasco fue un error de Yamcha, él tuvo algo, o más bien: "Solo fue una vez, estoy muy arrepentido, te juro que no volverá a pasar, perdóname…"

Justificaciones, disculpas, súplicas. Yamcha estaba muy arrepentido, incluso él hizo la confesión pidiéndole perdón de rodillas, si él hubiera podido regresar el tiempo lo habría hecho, toda la vida se reprocharía a sí mismo ese error. Bulma, después de haber llorado, insultado y gritado dijo que lo perdonaba.

Aparentemente Yamcha había quedado perdonado, aparentemente. Bulma le reprochaba su infidelidad en cada discusión, nuevamente surgían las lágrimas, su novio escuchaba los reclamos, ¡Otra vez!

Los meses pasaron, una tarde, Yamcha había estado especialmente estresado, él sentía que el entrenamiento no le estaba funcionando y que su aumento de fuerza iba demasiado lento, seguramente los androides harían papilla con él, para relajarse decidió aceptar salir con su novia, todo iba bien hasta que se hicieron las tres de la madrugada, a esa hora, Yamcha estaba cansado y bastante ebrio mientras escuchaba de nueva cuenta el reproche de su infidelidad, no por primera vez le dijo que ya le había pedido perdón y que estaba arrepentido, pero esa vez se impacientó, habían sido muchas veces de tragarse el coraje, aunado el alcohol, Yamcha explotó y dijo cosas que él en otras circunstancias no habría dicho:

—¡Solo estaba probando cosas nuevas! ¡Tú habías sido la única mujer que había tenido en la cama! —Gritó, al segundo de haberlo dicho se arrepintió, quiso pedir perdón pero su voz quedó ahogada por los insultos y golpes de su novia. Al día siguiente ya sin ebriedad, ambos acordaron darse un tiempo para pensar las cosas.

* * *

Días después, Bulma estaba buscando algo en el desorden de sus cajones y sin querer encontró el radar del dragón, la científica negó con la cabeza, ¿Por qué nunca encontraba las cosas cuando las buscaba?

Aunque, ya con el radar entre las manos fue invadida con los recuerdos de cuando tenía 16 años de edad y emprendió el viaje buscando las esferas del dragón, sin decidirlo de manera consiente agarró el teléfono y comenzó a marcar. Ella decidió invitar a Goku a platicar, solo sería una tarde, no quería interrumpirlo en sus entrenamientos, incluso le dejó de recado con Milk que podría traer a Gohan.

Al día siguiente Goku apareció en la Corporación Capsula, no llevaba a Gohan, el niño quiso quedarse a seguir entrenando con Piccolo.

—Goku, quiero que me acompañes a un lugar —Pidió Bulma, tal vez era lo mejor que estuvieran solos, no es que Gohan no fuera de su agrado, pero serían dos adultos solos hablando de un asunto delicado.

Bulma solo le dijo que harían un pequeño viaje, también aclaró que hablarían cuando estuvieran en el lugar, llegaron al desierto, exactamente el lugar donde conocieron a Yamcha.

La científica encapsuló el avión en el que llegaron y ambos se sentaron uno junto al otro en una amplia tela de esas que se usan a modo de mantel en los días de campo.

—¿Y bien? —Dijo Goku dándole la pauta para iniciar a conversar, Bulma dio un enorme suspiro antes de hablar.

—Yamcha me fue infiel —Inició ella, Goku no se sorprendió, Mirai Trunks le había dicho que pasaría— Fue solo una vez, hace meses… pero yo no lo olvido… Sé que Yamcha está arrepentido, lo veo en sus ojos, una parte de mí se siente fatal por no poder perdonarlo pero…. No sé si realmente pueda hacerlo —Comentó ella, solo quería desahogarse justo en el lugar donde había conocido a su primer novio, no esperaba un consejo de su interlocutor, tampoco deseaba escuchar nada, pero Goku habló.

—Bulma, si no puedes perdonarlo, no lo hagas —Dijo él con amabilidad, su interlocutora se sorprendió ante eso, ella no esperaba que Goku hablara, y mucho menos para no intentar decir algo a favor de su amigo, él no se sentía bien diciendo esas cosas por Yamcha, pero creía estar haciendo lo necesario para que ellos terminaran y apoyar la profecía de Mirai Trunks, Bulma y Vegeta debían procrear un bebé.

—Tienes razón, Goku —Afirmó Bulma— Gracias —Declaró antes de darle un abrazo y quedarse pegada a su hombro, ¡Y ella siempre había creído que Goku era un bruto!

El saiyajin se paralizó, no solo no estaba acostumbrado a recibir abrazos, si acaso los de Milk y su hijo, pero… su olfato fue invadido por un aroma tan… ¿Agradable?

Tal vez era mejor aspirar con más fuerza y comprobarlo.

La punta de la nariz de Goku estaba sobre la cabeza de Bulma, se infló su pecho, sus pupilas se dilataron dentro de sus cerrados ojos, sus pulmones se inundaron de ese aroma que había percibido antes.

—Hueles bien —Dijo el saiyajin.

—Qué raro, creo recordar que no me puse perfume —Dijo ella con naturalidad.

A pesar de la última declaración de Bulma, saiyajin estaba seguro que el exquisito aroma provenía de ella, él incluso metió su nariz en el cabello de su acompañante, ante eso Bulma se sobresaltó un poco, luego pensó que solo había sido un gesto inocente, pero antes de que ella pudiera bajar la guardia, ¡El saiyajin la abrazó restregándola contra su cuerpo!

—¿Qué te pasa, Goku? —Inició Bulma sorprendida de lo que ella creyó un comportamiento extraño.

El saiyajin, sin responder comienza a besarla de manera abrazadora, ella se sorprende tanto que se paraliza, Goku incluso comenzó a acariciar su torso y empujó sus hombros para obligarla a recostarse, en cuanto tuvo oportunidad se colocó sobre ella, aunque ya estando arriba se detuvo.

¡¿Qué rayos acababa de pasar?! Ninguno de los dos tenía la respuesta.

El saiyajin se quedó quieto sobre de ella, sus palmas detenidas en el suelo sin dejar caer todo su peso sobre la científica.

—¡Lo siento, Bulma! ¡No debí hacer eso! —Dijo él con evidente vergüenza y pánico en su voz, seguramente Bulma lo iba a abofetear, él comenzó a levantarse, para su sorpresa, la científica lo atrajo a su cuerpo con sus brazos, fue una tácita invitación a continuar con lo que sea que fuera a pasar, el saiyajin estuvo a punto de rechistar pero nuevamente sus pulmones fueron invadidos por el aroma de Bulma, así que él se recostó en ella.

Goku comenzó los besos abrazadores de nuevo, aunque ahora era correspondido, era ese aroma que lo invitaba a seguir, la respiración de ambos comenzaba a agitarse, el saiyajin de momento solo estaba acariciando el torso de su acompañante, la científica acariciaba su torso, en ratos acariciaba su cabeza mientras jalaba suavemente los cabellos.

Ninguno decía nada pero ¡Bulma quería más! Empujó las manos del saiyajin con la suya para invitarlo a acariciarle las piernas, Goku se sobresaltó por un par de segundos, luego accedió, tocaba las piernas de la científica mientras se la comía a besos.

No era momento de hablar, ¡Era el momento de tocar, besar, acariciar! ¡Lo que sea que fuera a pasar! ¡Al diablo con todo!

La científica posó sus manos en la parte superior de su ropa con claras intenciones de querérselo quitar, el saiyajin se levantó un poco y le ahorró el trabajo, se quito la parte naranja y también la parte azul, Bulma apreció un poco su esculpido cuerpo, no pudo seguirlo haciendo porque él volvió a recostarse sobre ella para besarla, en un momento ella desvía su rostro, Goku se detiene pensando que quizá su acompañante se había arrepentido.

—Besa mi cuello —Pidió ella, el saiyajin obedeció, al principio usaba solamente sus labios, paulatinamente agregó su lengua mientras arrancaba suspiros de placer, la piel de la científica se erizó a mas no poder, después ella tomó las manos del saiyajin para ponerlas sobre sus senos, Goku extasiado comienza a acariciarlos por encima de la ropa, mientras tanto, Bulma acaricia su muy esculpido abdomen, el saiyajin ahoga un suspiro entre besos, había placer pero eso no significaba que no quisieran llegar a más.

La terrícola, en un acto que parece desesperado, empuja los hombros de Goku para indicarle que se quite de encima, el saiyajin obedece, se le queda observando a su amiga para ver si ha decidido dar marcha atrás o quiere hacer otra cosa, ella se reincorpora un poco y comienza a arremangar su vestido, sus manos tiemblan, hubo un segundo de duda, ¡Al diablo! Arremanga el vestido para quitárselo y queda solo en ropa interior, los ojos de Goku se abren a más no poder, casi babea, la científica ríe.

—Parece que nunca hubieras visto a una mujer así —Dice ella entre risas.

—No tan cerca, solo en las revistas del maestro Roshi pero no es lo mismo —Explicó el saiyajin.

—Lo dices como si nunca vieras a Milk cuando están solos en su habitación.

—No, no la veo así —Comentó él, ella levantó una ceja en incredulidad.

—¿Y cuando ella y tu….? —Inició, le dio vergüenza continuar.

—¿Qué?

—Cuando… ¡Ay, Goku! ¡No me hagas decirlo! —Exclamó ella, el saiyajin tuvo unos segundos de duda…

—Ah… eso —Inició sonriendo feliz de haber entendido— Lo hacemos de noche y con la luz apagada —Agregó con la inocencia de un niño, Bulma se sorprendió, sencillamente, Milk se estaba perdiendo de un espectáculo muy bueno.

¡Basta de charla! ¡Era hora de seguir con la acción!

Ella se acercó al saiyajin restregándole sus senos, luego comenzó a besarlo, Goku correspondió mientras su respiración se agitaba de nuevo, se dio cuenta que la intensidad del aroma había aumentado, tal vez era porque Bulma ahora estaba más descubierta. Ella comenzó a empujarlo para recostarlo, él no opuso resistencia aunque estaba sorprendido de que su acompañante fuera a recostarse en él, nervioso y a la vez excitado, sus manos temblaban acariciando su cuerpo. Bulma continuó besándolo hasta desviarse lentamente a mordisquear su mentón, luego su oreja, los ojos del saiyajin rodaron en éxtasis, su lengua descendió a su cuello mientras lamía cerca de su garganta, su acompañante temblaba de placer y de nervios.

La científica comenzó a acariciar su abdomen, sus manos descendieron hasta posicionarse en los pantalones, quería quitárselos, Goku levantó la pelvis para dejarse desvestir, Bulma ahogó un gemido de ver un lugar abultado por allí, pero ya estaba decidido, se quitó la ropa interior y la cara de Goku no tenía precio.

El saiyajin se reincorporó un poco, sus ojos quedaron a la altura de los senos de Bulma ya que esta estaba de rodillas, ella lo tomó de los hombros para restregar sus pechos contra su rostro, rio al darse cuenta que su acompañante estaba anonadado, como si no supiera que hacer, como si no se pudiera creer en esa situación, Bulma vio la duda en sus ojos y pensó que tal vez eso era algo que tampoco hacía con Milk.

—Anda Goku… usa tu lengua —Dijo ella con tono dulce como si estuviera hablando con un niño pequeño, el saiyajin no tuvo que escucharlo dos veces, comenzó a lamer, Bulma tuvo que moverse para ponerle la punta de su seno en la boca, al sentir el roce de su lengua suspiró, Goku vio esto de reojo, entendió donde tenía que lamer y así lo hizo.

La científica comenzó a disfrutar mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, Goku aprendía rápido, eso era un hecho, tomó una de sus manos y lo hizo tocarla, él entendió, debía acariciarla mientras lamía sus senos, en un minuto ella se movió para ponerle el otro seno en la boca, de nueva cuenta, absorbió el aprendizaje, debía intercambiar de pecho cada cierto tiempo.

Ella de pronto tomó el rostro de Goku para apartarlo de su pecho, él le miró los ojos, esperaba una instrucción.

—Quítate todo —Ordenó ella, el obedeció, se quitó la última cosa que tenía encima. Ella se sentó y tomó su mano a la vez que se recostaba, comenzó a jalarlo, lo estaba invitando a llegar más allá, y el con delicadeza se recostó sobre de ella al tiempo que la besaba.

El primer jadeo ahogado hizo acto de presencia, él metió su lengua más profundamente, ella entrelazaba sus dedos en su cabello de picos. Los movimientos eran suaves, con delicadeza, Goku se tomaba su tiempo mientras mordía sus labios entre besos, ella sentía que él iba demasiado lento para su gusto, de momento no lo presionó, quiso disfrutar un poco. Él por ratos metía su nariz en su cuello y en su cabello, aspiraba su aroma, Bulma sentía claramente que su respiración se escuchaba agitada.

—¡Mas rápido, Goku! —Pidió Bulma, o más bien ordenó, él se sorprendió un poco pero accedió de todas formas.

Ella estaba disfrutando el momento, se abrazaba con más fuerza a Goku de vez en cuando, le exige de nueva cuenta más velocidad, él accedió, ella desde abajo comienza a lamer su cuello, él se estremece pero sigue embistiendo, él comienza a acariciar sus senos como venganza por hacerlo retorcerse de placer, ella suspira con más fuerza. De vez en cuando entre jadeos vuelve a pedirle más velocidad, hasta que llega un punto donde él ya no hace caso, no lo dice, pero teme dejarse llevar y terminar lastimándola. Bulma parece darse dar cuenta de eso, pero en serio… ¡Quería más!

—¡Bajate! —Dice ella en tono gruñón, su acompañante se detiene y le mira a los ojos— ¡He dicho que te bajes! —Exclamó, él teme que la ha hecho enojar, no quiere bajarse pero no es capaz de forzarla a continuar, jamás la forzaría, con decepción obedece, para su sorpresa ella lo toma de los hombros y lo empuja para recostarlo, él, sorprendido, se recuesta y mira con confusión como ella se sube en él, Bulma mirando su cara de extrañeza, supuso que si él y Milk solo tenían sexo a oscuras, de igual manera ella nunca se le montaba. Goku observaba a Bulma de manera dubitativa, de pronto un jadeo ahogado salió de su boca, al final entendió lo que su amiga estaba haciendo.

Ella comienza a subir y a bajar con rapidez, la respiración de ambos se agita de manera abismal, saiyajin y terrícola tenían una expresión de placer en su rostro, Goku estaba inmóvil, eso no le pareció a Bulma quien toma sus manos y lo invita a acariciarla, él hace lascivos tocamientos mientras besa sus senos, ambos tenían las mejillas enronquecidas, la frente sudada, la piel erizada, los jadeos ahogados se hacen más sonoros, especialmente los de ella, Goku desde abajo tiene un buen espectáculo, una mujer cerca del éxtasis.

Ella comienza a gemir más escandalosamente, movía sus caderas con más rapidez y fuerza para profundizar las embestidas, sus gemidos estaban entrecortados, toma la cabeza de Goku y la restriega contra su pecho, le tira los cabellos, después se encorva un poco para besarlo, en el frenesí del momento lo muerde un poco,finalmente ella llega al máximo delirio mientras clava sus uñas en la espalda de Goku. El saiyajin, extasiado de escuchar gemir a su acompañante, por su aroma, por todo, ya no puede contenerse, él abraza con un poco de fuerza a Bulma y mueve su pelvis embruteciendo un poco el ritmo, solo fueron unos segundos y también termina, felicidad pura se aprecia en su rostro mientras echa su cabeza hacia atrás hasta recostarse totalmente, Bulma le hace segunda y comienza a reposar sobre su pecho.

Pasan unos segundos mientras ambas respiraciones comienzan a normalizarse.

Ninguno de los dos puede creer lo que acaba de pasar, por ahora dormitan.

* * *

Goku despierta, con delicadeza aparta a Bulma, ella se retuerce entre sueños pero se reacomoda y sigue durmiendo. El saiyajin se pone la ropa, había culpa pura en su rostro, recordó su propia noche de bodas, recordó las palabras de Milk, aquellas en las que le dijo que eso que habían hecho solo lo hacían los esposos y que él no debía hacer eso con nadie más, por si fuera poco, Bulma debía de estar con Vegeta, no con él, Trunks de este tiempo debía nacer. Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta del momento en el que Bulma se despertó y ahora se le quedaba viendo, miró que sus ojos reflejaban culpa y vergüenza de lo que acababan de hacer.

—Goku —Llamó ella captando toda su atención— Entiendo cómo te sientes, entiendo la situación, no te preocupes, lo que pasó aquí no tiene que saberlo nadie más —Declara ella con una sonrisa cálida en el rostro, su amigo se relaja.

—Supongo que te arrepientes —Dice él.

—No, no me arrepiento —Dice ella sorprendiéndolo— Pero esto no volverá a pasar —Afirma después con un tono más serio. Goku en el fondo se entristece un poco, lo había disfrutado, y mucho, aunque entiende que es lo mejor.

—Se está haciendo tarde —Dice Bulma cuando ya está totalmente vestida. Por mutuo acuerdo, Goku usa la teletransportación para llegar más rápido a la corporación capsula, ya estando allí, el saiyajin se despide de manera disimulada y se va a donde está su hijo, el secreto quedaría guardado por siempre.

* * *

Después de que Goku se ha marchado Bulma reflexiona, Yamcha tal vez había hablado de más gracias a su ebriedad, aunque pensándolo bien tuvo un punto, ellos tenían muchos años juntos, tal vez la infidelidad sí tenía justificación, o tal vez era la culpa de haber estado probando cosas nuevas y haberlo disfrutado tanto, tal vez debía perdonarlo, aunque, tal vez no debía perdonarlo tan rápido, antes debía probar más cosas nuevas, debía tener más aventuras con hombres, tampoco se iba a acostar con todo lo que tuviera pene, pero de ahora en adelante ya no se iba a reprimir porque ya no tenía novio.

A esa determinación estaba llegando cuando el príncipe saiyajin hizo acto de presencia, aun no era hora de la cena, él solo iba por un bocadillo que consistía en doce o quince manzanas.

Bulma apreció el cuerpo de Vegeta, su ropa deportiva estaba tan ajustada que ella se vio tentada a preguntarle si se ponía algo debajo de los pantalones, parecía estar desnudo y con su piel teñida del color de la tela. Estúpido y sensual Vegeta.

Tan pronto como se fue el príncipe saiyajin, Bulma hizo la anotación de que debía comprarse ropa para salir y buscar chicos, ya de pasada por el centro comercial le compraría más trajes ajustados a Vegeta. El hecho de que con él nunca pasaría nada no significaba que no podía echarse un taco de ojo ¿O sí?

* * *

**_NOTAS:_**

Si estás leyendo esto significa que has leído la historia. Gracias por leer.

* * *

**Estos eran los elementos asignados por el reto de la página**

Los personajes: Goku y Bulma

Lugar: El desierto de Yamcha

Elemento: Aroma

* * *

Publicado el 06 de febrero de 2015


End file.
